


Switched

by Fangs



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, The 100 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs/pseuds/Fangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is the commander of the woods clan and Bellamy is the leader of the sky people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

Bellamy’s hand was sturdy around his pistol, the back of the clan healer’s head, Nyko, his target. Or the commander’s assassin as he was now. “Don’t move,” Bellamy warned. Nyko did as he said and froze. “This is not happening.” He commanded, his voice close to an animal’s growl. Nyko finally moved his bow to the ground. Bellamy couldn’t help but feel relieved. His sister was safe for now, at least from Nyko. As capable as Bellamy was of killing Nyko, he wasn’t the one who needed to be punished. He was only following the commander’s orders. 

Bellamy led Nyko back to the tent, never letting the back of his head stray from the end of the gun’s barrel. He stormed through the village and into the tent. Nyko grunted as Bellamy kicked the back of his knee in, pushing him to the ground. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He said to the commander in a husky voice. She looked up from her chair. “Leave us,” Clarke said to Nyko, rising from her seat. Bellamy pushed him back to the ground. “Stay where you are.” He commanded Nyko, pushing the barrel further into his long, knotted hair. “Stand down and wait for my command.” Clarke told him again. Bellamy was apprehensive to let Nyko out of his sight as he walked from the tent. He replaced the gun’s barrel with his pointer finger, aiming it at Clarke. “What the hell, Clarke? You can’t just kill everyone you don’t trust!” Bellamy faced Clarke, trying to keep her focused. “Yes I can.” She replied simply, then moving to another part of the tent. “I won’t let you.” Bellamy fought back, following behind her. Clarke seemed unconcerned with his presence; confident of her ability to eliminate Octavia. She obviously had no idea how willing Bellamy was to kill anyone that tried to hurt Octavia. “Octavia is a threat, and I eliminate threats. If you weren’t so concerned with her, you would see that.” She said, moving to the aged map marked with the locations of each complication they’d encounter along with battle plans. The plans they’d been working on together for the last few days without trouble. What had changed? She knew how important his people were to him, especially his sister. He slid between her and the table, forcing her to face him. She backed away from him slightly and looked up to him with bored eyes. “She isn’t a threat. I would know better than anyone that she is loyal. Lexa is one of her closest friends, she wouldn’t do anything to put her in danger.” Bellamy pushed at her chest as he spoke. “You think I’m weak because I care, but you’re wrong. You’re weak because you pretend like you can’t feel.” He moved closer to her, forcing her to move back. “Call me anything you want, but you’re a liar, Clarke. I know that you feel for your people more than you’d admit. I know that when they die, something dies inside you. I can see it, and you can’t hide from it.” Clarke had backed up as far as she could, hitting the table behind her. For a moment he thought she might scurry under the table and escape, but she was too strong to back down. They were toe to toe now, Clarke couldn’t hide. “Get out.” She demanded in her signature battle voice that every member of her clan bowed down to. But Bellamy didn’t follow her orders. “250 of your people died at Tandc. I know you felt for them, but you let them burn.” Bellamy accused, pushing her further against the table, and further from running from her feelings. “Not everyone,” She mumbled, holding his malicious gaze. “Not you.” Bellamy stepped back, stunned by her captious words. Clarke had feelings for him? Suddenly, he was overly aware of what he was feeling back. It had always been war between them. He knew she felt for her people, but not for him. “If you care for me at all, you need to trust me.” He said after recovering from her confession. She stood tall, removing her hand from the table, coming closer to him. “I can’t do that.” She replied. And once again, her feelings were hidden behind the black war paint that covered her eyes like a mask. “I won’t take another chance with the safety of my sister. If you do anything to hurt Octavia, everyone will know the truth about the missile.” He warned her, looking into her emotionless eyes one more second before turning away from her and walking from the tent. His walk was sturdy, but his thoughts were far from it. Clarke told him how she felt, and he wanted it to be true. But her feelings never revealed themselves for long. His sister wasn’t safe with Clarke here. The easiest solution was obvious; remove Clarke from the picture. That’s what he’d done so many times before, why couldn’t he do it again? But, hurting Clarke seemed more detrimental to him than anything, even his sister in danger. Maybe Clarke was right, feelings made him weak. His feelings for Clarke made him weak.

* * *

Bellamy took a deep breath before entering the tent again. He needed to face Clarke with confidence. She called for him, which couldn’t be good. Either it was completely unrelated to Octavia, or it meant she’d decided Octavia’s fate. Either way, he’d have to convince her that Octavia was far from a threat. He built his resolve up as well as he could before entering the tent. “What is it?” He said to the back of Clarke’s head. She turned to him, her face unreadable. Her hands didn’t suggest that they would reach to her sword, which was good. “Octavia is safe from my hand.” She said. Bellamy sighed, saying, “Thank you, Clarke.” He knew that making a decision to trust Octavia couldn’t have been easy, especially for Clarke. But it was the right choice, and she saw that. She was a good leader. He stepped closer to her. “What our people do, we do to survive. Our ways might be less conventional than yours, but it’s how we live.” She said after a short pause, fiddling with items around the map with her left hand. “You deserve more than this.” Bellamy said, risking a touch on her chin to move her head back toward him. She did, settling her blue eyes on his. Bellamy dropped his hand after a moment. “I was born to do this, Bellamy, to survive. You were too.” She said, hostility in her voice. She looked back to the map and kept her attention there for what Bellamy believed would be forever. Instead of leaving, he studied the way her wavy blonde hair stuck to the animal furs on her clothing. The twitchy movements her lips made every few seconds, indicating that she was stuck in deep thought. Her delicate, battle-scarred fingers drumming against the table. The rhythmic rise and fall of her heavily protected chest. They were things he’d never noticed about her before, something he wouldn’t have risked looking at for too long. Things that seemed so obvious now. She finally moved her gaze to Bellamy. He now observed her almond blue eyes, then moved on to her strong square jawline, finally settling on her wide lips. He couldn’t seem to get enough of them. Had he not realized her beauty before? Regardless, he noticed it now. “We do deserve better.” She said finally. Bellamy hardly heard her words, he was too distracted noticing the small space between them, intent on destroying it. Before he knew it, she was doing the same, and they were nose to nose. Clarke moved her head to the right and closed the final space left between them. He wrapped one hand around her back and pulled her closer. Her smooth lips fit between his perfectly. Or, maybe it wasn’t her lips that were perfect, although they might’ve been, it was her. Each quick inhale between kisses was too short. She smelled like the forest, which smelled ten times better on her than it ever could in the forest itself. And then she was pulling away. “Not yet,” She whispered. He couldn’t ignore her command, as much as he wanted to. He nodded and pulled away reluctantly. They both settled upon each other’s eyes, which was hard to do when Bellamy so desperately wanted to kiss her again. Her gentle smile certainly wasn’t helping. But then again, he didn’t want her smile to go away. Her smile, her smile at him, meant that he had a part of her. He may not have all of her now, but he would in the future. And that was all he needed to know.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd very much appreciate any comments containing your opinion/feedback on the story!


End file.
